A Drunk Encounter
by ElysianWishes
Summary: Sesshomaru stumbles upon a drunk Inuyasha on the night of the new moon. How will this encounter affect the two brothers?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Totally not my characters, just borrowing them for a bit**

**EDIT: I fixed the moon issue!Thank you IlaynaBliss**** for pointing it out and feel free to do so for any other mistakes too!**

* * *

It was all Kagome's fault, he thought as he stumbled around, trying to find the Bone-Eaters Well.

She just had to bring her stupid, smelly, tasty food from her time and her stupid, smelly drinks that tasted funny. What did they even need to celebrate for? Inuyasha growled under his breath and glared at the cat standing in his way. It was a big-ass cat and he was gonna kick its ass 'cuz cats are annoying and deserve it anyway.

He kicked it hard and yowled in pain as his foot throbbed. He glared at the cat some more and-huh. When did that boulder get there?

He didn't know when the big kitty had left and brought the boulder but he didnt care anyway. Inuyasha plopped down next to the big rock and leaned against it, his head lilting to the side.

Stupid Kagome and her stupid celebration and did he mention it was stupid? So what if it's been a year since they met? It's not like they're going anywhere! But he'd been nice and he' d gone along with it and then he'd found those bottles with the tasty drinks and suddenly things were a whole lot more fun.

And then Kagome took his last bottle and yelled and wouldn't give it back! She even sat him when he told her she smelled nice and left for her time in a huff.

Shouldn't she have been happy he complimented her? Afterall, Inuyasha thought, she smelled pretty terrible at the time. Not like horse-shit or anything like that, her scent was just too sweet for him. Like she'd taken a bath in strawberries and herbs for weeks.

Actually, she always smelled like that now that he thought about it, but it was much worse today. It'd made his nose sting, and instead of telling her that, he'd complimented her! Even taken a few obvious sniffs for extra plausibility.

And then his poor nose was inhaling dirt. Women, he scoffed. They were so touchy and didn't make any sense at all. And mean as fuck in Kagome's case. Inuyasha sighed. He really wanted that drink back; it made him feel all light and untouchable. Now he felt all depressed and weak and Inuyasha was not weak!

He was going to get that bottle back.

As soon as he found the well.

Which was...Inuyasha looked around, confused. Where was he again?

Well no biggie, he'd figure it out. A yawn escaped him and he decided to figure it out later, the pillow behind him was really comfortable.

The sun began to set as Inuyasha slipped into unconsciousness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sesshomaru leaned against the trunk of a tree, watching Rin annoy Jaken with her games. There had been no trace of Naraku for the last few weeks and so, they had stopped to rest in a small clearing.

Or it was more accurate to say, Sesshomaru had stopped to let Rin rest. She had just recovered from a fever a day before and he did not want to overtax her little body so soon after that. She had just fallen asleep on Ah-Un when that feeling had hit him.

It had been building for several days, an itching need to _move_, to _kill_, to _scream_. At that moment it had reached its peak and his index finger had started to tap tap tap against his knee, where it rested. It was an almost unnoticeable tell, but for Sesshomaru, someone who showed nothing unless he so chose, it may as well have been a bright glowing sign pointing to his weakness.

He had stood up and left with only a quiet "Stay here," to Jaken. The imp had started squawking about something or other but Sesshomaru had already disappeared from sight, not that he'd have cared to listen anyway.

As he thought back, Sesshomaru realized he had not had a decent battle for at least a month. It explained everything. His energy had built up for far too long, and was making him restless. He strained his senses, searching for a worthy opponent nearby but alas, the fact that there were no real threats nearby is why they had settled in this forest until Rin's fever broke.

Smelling nothing but game and low-level youkai, Sesshomaru sprinted away. He moved faster and faster, as fast as his legs could go, his surroundings fading into an indistinguishable green blur around him.

He stoppped after what felt like only minutes but must have been several hours considering the sun had set and the stars were twinkling. It appeared to be a new moon. His muscles twinged pleasantly, a low burn building as he stopped moving. He spared a quick thought for his charge, hoping she would not wake till dawn; Rin hated nights of the new moon.

Despite the fact that he had run for several hours at top speed, he was barely winded. He had hardly wasted any of his youki, and as soon as he slowed down, felt it escalate once more, screaming for release.

The inuyoukai let out a a frustrated growl. If he did not disperse his youki somehow it would continue to build until it clouded his mind and he transformed, going into a frenzy until he tired himself out.

It was galling to think of such a thing happening. It had not ocurred since the death of his father. Before that they had sparred together, keeping both of their youki under control. After the Inu no Taisho's death, he had been careful to seek out strong opponents every month or so. Running hard and long would keep it at bay for a while, but seemed to be useless this far along.

His frustration was only making things worse, feeding his violent youki, making him _crave_ a battle and blood. _Something_ to offer relief. Sesshomaru stilled as something caught his attention.

The scent of his hanyou brother made its way to his nose, followed by the potent odor of alcohol. The inuyoukai scrunched his nose at the smell, a drunk Inuyasha would hardly be a match for him but there was nothing stronger in the area and moving somewhere else only to find nothing again would likely be his tipping point.

Perhaps the alcohol would metabolize faster in a fight, he mused as he made his way towards the hanyou. Or perhaps humiliating his half-brother a bit would serve adequate distraction for him until they could truly battle. Sesshomaru warmed up to the idea as he neared the source of the cloying scent of alcohol and hanyou.

What he found however, was a drunk human sleeping on the ground like a mutt. He wrinkled his nose at it, trying not to inhale deeply, as he scanned the area for Inuyasha. The hanyou was nowhere to be found however, and he glanced back at the stirring human.

Now that he actually looked at the thing though, it seemed to be wearing the hanyou's Fire Rat haori. His curiosity peaked, Sesshomaru approached the human, taking in its inebriated state as well as the sword at its waist.

He would recognize Tetsusaiga anywhere.

His half-breed brother would never hand over the Tetsusaiga to anyone, let alone some human who could not even wield it. Which left him with the connclusion that this was Inuyasha himself, somehow turned fully human.

Sesshomaru had never heard of such a thing happening, never paying attention to talk of half-breeds. Had the hanyou lost his youkai powers somehow and gotten drunk to forget? Or had he done it on purpose and the drinking was in celebration?

The daiyoukai sneered at the thought. To think his bastard of a brother had spurned his youkai blood, what made him strong! to be human and weak. And For what? That skimpy priestess of his?

Not to mention, he was useless to Sesshomaru as a human. The lord scented the air again, a last ditch effort to find some other opponent. He was disappointed however, as there was nothing worth noting nearby.

He kicked at the human, turning it on its back as his fingers twitched for something to tear into. It finally opened its eyes, blinking blearily at him.

The human slurred, "Who're you?" before squinting and seeming to recognize him.

"Sessh'mru!" It snapped into a sitting position position before groaning and grabbing its head in its hands. "Whadya do ta' me ya bastrd?"

"I have done nothing to you Inuyasha, any unpleasantness you feel is your own doing." As his eyes landed on the Tetsusaiga again, Sesshomaru had the wild thought that simply holding it would use up much of his youki, and healing his hands would take care of the rest.

"Whatrya lookin` at?" Inuyasha threatened, tightening his hold on his blade. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. The idea that his half-brother was threatening him in his state was laughable. He thought back to the first and only time he had found his father completely inebriated and let a smirk twist his usually blank features. Inuyasha seemed to have inherited his father's attitude when drunk.

Perhaps his earlier idea to toy with the idiot had some merit.

* * *

_A/N: Ahaha I probably should have finished my other story first but...yeah oops. I promise I'm still working on that one though, I've just hit a writing block, small one but still. More reviews would help!_

_Also review this one! Inuyasha was my first anime/manga and it still holds a soft spot in my heart (that sounds really cheesy I'm sorry). I always loved Sesshomaru and Inuyasha together, whether as brothers and friends or something else, so here I tried it myself (not sure which one yet)._

_What do you think? Give me your thoughts and words and review!_

_P.S. In regards to updates, they will probably become more spaced out because general chem is kicking my ass (I dont suppose someone's a pro at it here lol?). Sorry!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Inuyasha," he called. His human brother turned towards him so fast he tripped and fell over, landing with his face in the dirt at Sesshomaru's feet and his ass in the air.

Sesshomaru bit back the snort of amusement at the sight as he watched his drunk half-brother struggle to remove his face from the ground.

As the idiot tried to regain his balance and stand up he got a piece of his belt caught under his hand so that when he tried to stand he pulled it loose. The white of his underclothes poked out as Inuyasha's outer shirt came undone. He fell back heavily on his behind and held his arms up around him, his red jacket hanging loose about him.

Sesshomaru watched contemplatively. His youki had relaxed into an annoying buzzing instead of the building storm of before. He could not deny that it was amusing to see his hanyou floundering about at his feet and it was clearly enough to distract his youki as well. Sesshomaru ignored the implications of that as he wondered how best to...encourage such entertainment.

His eyes glinted as an idea struck him.

"Inuyasha," he practically cooed, oozing fake sentiment. The boy looked up at him through dark raven locks, a confused frown on his face. "Stand up little brother."

Inuyasha blinked at him and frowned deeply. "Why should I?" he slurred out.

Sesshomaru suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the practically automatic rebuttal. Even drunk the brute picked a fight. Well, that was alright this time since a fight was exactly what Sesshomaru was looking for.

He might not get the brawl to the death he was looking for but it would certainly be entertaining.

"If you don't stand up yourself I will pick you up like the child you are."

Inuyasha scowled, immediately moving to stand. "I ain't a child ya bastard!"

His motor control was still impaired though and he kept tripping over his own feet as he tried to stand. Sesshomaru watched as the fool swayed on his feet and finally managed to get upright.

"Would you like to play a game little brother?"

"What kinda game?" Inuyasha demanded, his glazed eyes narrowing.

"Well," Sesshomaru brought his arm up, his whip forming at his fingertips, "why don't we see how well you can dance."

Inuyasha's eyes widened comically and he spluttered, his arms coming up and waving around. Sesshomaru felt his youki recede again and he let his whip loose, aiming it at Inuyasha's feet. The human yelped and jumped back, holding Tessaiga close to his chest.

"Whaddya do tha for!" he screamed and Sesshomaru aimed for his left foot and watched as Inuyasha hopped around on his right, almost falling over at one point. He waited until the human was stable before striking at his right foot this time. The same thing happened and Sesshomaru let a smirk grace his features as Inuyasha spat curses and hopped about to regain his balance, using Tessaiga as a crutch.

He hadn't realized how beneficial it was to make a fool of his brother; his youki was far calmer than he'd felt in a while. In fact, he thought absently, it hadn't been this calm since his father's death.

Inuyasha's unintelligible mutterings were almost as amusing as his running about. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as the human glared at him and mumbled under his breath. He froze when he caught Sesshomaru's look, before donning an expression of such extreme concentration that it would have looked ridiculous even if he wasn't drunk.

His youki fluttered softly at the edge of his conscious and Sesshomaru thought it was back under control. Still...toying with a human and inebriated Inuyasha was unexpectedly enjoyable and he resolved to prolong the interaction.

That was his first mistake.

Sesshomaru shot his whip out so it snapped with a loud crack above Inuyasha's head. He yelped and ducked like Sesshomaru expected, but he only had a moment to enjoy the sight because the fool threw himself forward with a yell. Sesshomaru found his legs frozen in place when he tried to move so that Inuyasha collided with his chest.

His pained cry brought him a sense of pleased satisfaction as the human rubbed his injured nose. "What're you made of stone?!" he complained.

"It is your own fault Inuyasha," he replied absently. Sesshomaru ignored the glare aimed at him and tried, once again, to move. His legs would not budge no matter how much he pushed, his muscles not obeying him. There was no one else around but them, he was sure, and Inuyasha had done nothing so why could he not move away? Sesshomaru growled in frustration and slight panic; he could feel his youki slipping through his control.

A sharp inhale and the sharp tang of fear brought him back to the human still pressed to his chest.

Inuyasha stared at him, wide-eyed and frozen, one hand holding his slightly bleeding nose. Sesshomaru honed in on the smell of that blood immediately and tracked its path as a droplet fell.

"S-Seshomaru?" Inuyasha stuttered, and his own amber eyes locked onto scared black ones. Sesshomaru felt his previously calmed youki explode inside him, rushing through his veins to every cell in his body. He trembled and snarled with the effort it took to keep it at bay, feeling his teeth lengthen and his bones pop. He hated losing control!

"Sesshomaru?" a voice called. His attention snapped to a human male standing chest-to-chest with him. Sesshomaru was about to flick his wrist and kill the insolent vermin for daring to touch him when he caught a whiff of the human's scent. He grabbed the the man so tightly that he cried out as his claws dug into the soft skin of his upper arms, staining his white shirt red.

The presence of the blood amplified that strange scent and Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he breathed it in. It was both familiar and foreign, calming his youki while at the same time driving it into a frenzy. It didn't make any sense but Sesshomaru was beyond caring. He stuck his nose into the crook of the man's neck and inhaled deeply. It was so familiar, if he could just remember...

He inhaled again and this time it was so foreign he snarled and almost tore the man's throat out.

"Sesshomaru!" came a soft whisper. The scent was familiar again and the daiyoukai rumbled his pleasure. Something attacked his head and Sesshomaru roared as his left ear and the skin around it seemed to light on fire. The man in his arms disappeared and Sesshomaru hissed in annoyance and pain.

He shook his head as his skin healed itself and set about tracking the man with the paradoxical scent. He had not gotten far. In fact, the man was stumbling about only a couple hundred feet away. Sesshomaru watched curiously as he tripped on his own weapon and fell to the floor, muttering about crazy dogs and their sniffing kinks.

Sesshomaru appeared in front of the man and picked up his weapon, intent on getting it out of the way. As soon as he grabbed the hilt, lightning shot up his arm and he screamed his pain, throwing it as far as he could into the forest.

The human screamed at him, "What did you do that for you idiot!"

He was getting up to go after the it and Sesshomaru was not having that. He did not want this man near something so dangerous and he did not want to chase after him again. The daiyoukai grabbed the man and threw him down on the ground before proceeding to sit on him.

"W-What the hell do ya think yer doing?" the man yelled, and it grated on his sensitive ears so he covered the man's mouth with his hand. The man was stubborn and continued to yell but it was muffled now and Sesshomaru easily ignored it. He went back to sniffing at the man's neck, trying to identify that scent and why it smelled so wrong sometimes.

Sesshomaru growled loudly as the man bit his hand hard enough to draw blood. It was a minor wound, human teeth were hardly a threat, but it was a sign of defiance and he could not let that go unpunished in the state he was in. He pulled back to teach his human a lesson but the scent of his own blood mixed with the man's strange smell made him pause.

"Are you gonna eat me?" asked the man, a slight slur still obvious in his words. "Cuz you've got the freaky eyes goin' and you look like yer gonna eat me."

Sesshomaru ignored the human's babblings and focused on the blood on his lips, forgetting about any sort of punishment. It was mesmerizing really, his scent mixing with this man's, so Sesshomaru leaned in to smell it better.

The body underneath him started squirming to get away but Sesshomaru just used his own body to trap the other. When the human started making noise again, the daiyoukai's arms were busy holding the human down.

"Sesshomaru! Geroff me or I'm gonna beat your ass and mmfm-" the man's yelling was muffled by the lips covering his. His mouth was open so Sesshomaru used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside to get a better taste. It was the same as the man's scent; both familiar and foreign. It was infuriating! He could not figure out why it was so strange. How could something smell and taste so familiar and perfect and at the same time smell so wrong and alien? Sesshomaru bit the man's tongue this side of too hard in frustration.

Blood started to bead out and something suddenly changed.

The alien taste started to fade.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry this is so short, especially after such a long wait but I didn't know what to write. Thank you for all the reviews! I think there'll only be one more chapter unless my brain decides to screw me over._


	3. Platonic Ending

He pulled back to see what had caused the change and caught a glimpse of white hair before a fist rammed into his face and sent him flying. He landed in a graceless heap on the ground, stunned. The shock from the punch calmed his youki enough that Sesshomaru was able to seize control of his senses once more. He shook his head slightly to clear it as he felt his youki continue to buzz under his skin. It was still far too wild but there was no longer a risk of losing control.

He stood, keeping an eye on Inuyasha and fingering his tender, but quickly healing jaw. He considered what had just happened and found himself conflicted. He found it offensive that his little brother had managed to land him on his ass but also grateful to be in control of his faculties again. He frowned minutely as he quietly watched Inuyasha have some sort of breakdown, not really hearing what his brother was yelling.

He was a powerful daiyokai and the Lord of the Western Lands, he would have regained control eventually as he always had in the far past. There was no need to be grateful, least of all to the catalyst that caused his youki to erupt.

"The hell is wrong with you! Are you listenin' to me?! Sesshomaru you bastard what the hell were you doing!?" The hanyou's screaming finally reached him through the fog of his thoughts and Sesshomaru met Inuyasha's angered amber eyes. They struck a cord within him, loosing a memory of his father looking at him the same way. The parallel made him uneasy. Whenever he compared Inuyasha to his father he had always found him lacking in some way. This time the two looks were the same. Even the incessant yelling was identical.

He pushed those thoughts away to be considered another time and noticed how far away the hanyou was. He couldn't help but feel amused and that made him uneasy as well. It was usually only Rin who could inspire any emotion in him and yet here he was, feeling annoyed and amused in equal measure.

"Oi! Dont just ignore me you little shit! Explain yourself goddammit!" the hanyou continued to demand and Sesshomaru snapped his whip out in irritation. How could he explain when he could not think? Inuyasha was too far and too fast for it to land on flesh, a shame really, but it got his point across. The hanyou shot him a glare that would have had a lesser being trembling before storming off into the woods.

Finally able to think in peace, Sesshomaru recounted his actions through the night and sought an explanation for his later behavior. He knew his youki had gone out of control—something that he will never again allow—bringing his instincts to the forefront and blurring out his conscious mind. He is surprised then, to find Inuyasha still alive. In such a state, his instincts would consider any human to be prey.

Unless...Sesshomaru's brows creased ever so slightly. Unless he had recognized the boy as family. It was unheard of for a daiyoukai to recognize _a human_ as family. Of course, barring his parents, few had ever had his superior sense of smell. Sesshomaru cursed his senses. They had not caused such trouble for him since he was young and new to the world. He almost wished he had killed the hanyou when he had the chance last night, because if he was correct, he would never be able to.

Inuyasha burst into clearing as if called by his thoughts, his red jacket and sword in tow.

The hanyou was still glaring at him and he was tense, his muscles primed and ready for any course of action. He demanded once again that Sesshomaru give him an explanation. His voice was steady and low, a contrast to his earlier fit, and that too reminded him of Father. Sesshomaru watched him for a moment, contemplative and a little annoyed. He inhaled delicately, hoping to catch the hanyou's scent to confirm it. His youki pulsed when he caught a whiff of it and he turned to leave, immediately more annoyed than contemplative. He hadn't just recognized him, his damn youki had imprinted on him too. He cursed it, and Inuyasha both.

An imprint meant that he would have an inescapable urge to check on the brat. The idea of being in regular contact with Inuyasha's cumbersome pack had him biting back a growl.

He had only managed a few steps before Inuyasha started cursing his name and honor. He debated on the merit of going back to beat some respect into him, but ultimately decided that he did not care enough. He would have to see the pest again soon enough anyway. He continued to walk away, ignoring his half-brother when he heard the tell-tale sound of an attack.

He snapped around and grabbed the sheathed Tessaiga in mid-strike.

"Attacking from behind, Inuyasha?" he mocked. "That is the act of the desperate and the honor-less."

If he was going to deal with his brother for an extended period of time—his whole life in fact—he might as well teach him how to act accordingly. Knowing Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was certain it would not be as easy as it had been with Rin.

Inuyasha pulled Tessaiga away, incensed. "Me? _I'm_ honor-less? What about you!" he retorted. "I know you're a bastard but I never thought you'd stoop so low as to molestation."

That caught Sesshomaru off guard and brought him to glare as well. They were caught in an angry stare-down, neither of them speaking. Inuyasha was stubborn as a mule and while he was loathe to give in and speak first Sesshomaru did not have time for this. Rin had only just gotten over her illness when he had left and he was itching to check on her as well. As such, he offered a brief explanation.

"I did not molest you. It was not a kiss."

"Then what was it?" Inuyasha asked.

"A way to shut you up," he said with a pointed look. The hanyou drew himself up. He looked ready to explode but his voice was quiet, if shaky, instead of booming and loud.

"Then _why_ did you stick your _tongue_ in my mouth?" he said. Truthfully, Sesshomaru had gotten distracted. His arms had been occupied with holding him still but the yelling was hurting his sensitive ears; it really was just a way to shut him up. However, Inuyasha had tasted like family, something Sesshomaru had not experienced in centuries, and something his primal self had apparently missed. Add the taste of his own blood to that mix of emotion and he'd spiraled further into his senses. It was embarrassing, and certainly not something to be admitted.

"It was a normal reaction," he said instead. Not completely true, but not an outright lie either. He ignored the voice in his head that questioned why it mattered whether or not he lied.

"What! How is that normal?" Inuyasha cried, his voice incredulous. Sesshomaru noticed that he had relaxed, his muscles and stance were loose and his hands were in his sleeves instead of on his sword. He answered as he turned away,

"It is a consequence of reunion."

"What?" came Inuyasha's confused voice. "A reunion with who?"

"Family." And he disappeared from the clearing, his imprint on Rin making him anxious to check on her.

Inuyasha was left blinking back his surprise. A grin erupted on his face as he processed what that meant and that big bad Sesshomaru had just run away after admitting what he'd denied for so long.

"Family, huh?"

Inuyasha shook his head. He didn't really understand what had just happened but he had a feeling he'd be seeing Sesshomaru again soon; he'd just beat it out of him then.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the delay!** I decided to make two different endings for this story**. **This one is platonic**, as you can see. They are just brothers here. The last chapter will have a different ending that is **romantic** instead of platonic. If you stop here, I hope you enjoyed my little tale! If you're waiting for the next one, I'll try to have it out as soon as I can!_

_And please review! _


	4. Romantic Ending

Sesshomaru gave one last lick before looking up to see wide amber eyes staring back at him. Some distant part of his mind recognized them as belonging to Inuyasha, but in his state the only significance of that was that something linked them together.

"Wh-What the hell's going on?" sputtered Inuyasha, though he made no attempt to move away, his body tense and frozen in place. Sesshomaru's eyes flicked up to the furry, twitching triangles sprouting from messy, silver hair. He brought his nose closer and gave them a sniff, felt Inuyasha start beneath him. The scent of family was strong, stronger than it'd been for centuries and it was sending his excessive youki into a frenzy.

His long dormant instincts were waking as he nuzzled his face against the furry appendages. This was family, they said. Family was important, to be protected.

Sesshomaru felt his youki flow outwards, searching for that connection and he leaned back to see what would happen. Inuyasha was frowning and his instincts only had a moment to rear up before a fist smashed into his face. He fell back, stunned, leaving enough room for Inuyasha to run off, glaring. He watched him go with a blank face.

His youki was still going haywire, but he was capable of restraint at the moment. He picked himself up from the ground, intent on getting as far away as possible. He didn't get more than one step before his body rebelled. His youki, his true demonic self, refused to abandon his newly found family and Sesshomaru could have howled in frustration.

One kiss, and Inuyasha had him trapped in place. Damned. He'd never be able to kill him now.

* * *

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Inuyasha cursed his life. Why did shit always happen to him? He ducked under a branch as he searched about for Tessaiga; he couldn't believe he'd let himself be separated from it in the first place, what had he been thinking? He started muttering curses again until he spotted the glint of his blade in the grass, and the sheath a few feet farther away. He released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he got his hands on Tessaiga. The familiar weight of the sword went a long way in calming him.

As he slid the sword into its sheath, Inuyasha debated on what to do next. Should he go back and kick Sesshomaru's ass for molesting him (twice dammit!) or go check on his friends? He frowned as he considered the situation, when a sudden wave of energy passed through the area, sending the animals into a cacophony of motion and causing him to still.

"Well, that answers that," he scowled. He couldn't leave the bastard out here alone and so out of control; who knows what shit could happen. He turned back, took a step forward, and froze.

His head bombarded him with images of the kiss from before and how Sesshomaru had practically fondled his ears. Inuyasha felt his face heat up. Damn, but he didn't want to face the fucker right now! And why the hell couldn't he remember anything? Trying to recall anything since the celebration with Kagome felt like wading through mud. In the dark.

Something caught his eye as he tried to figure things out and he honed in on it. His red haori was lying on the ground reeking of human. His stomach swooped as he realized it had been his human night. And yet he was still alive. Why would Sesshomaru let him live? He hated him, and humans at that. Although...maybe not as much as he gave on if he was taking care of that kid.

Another wave of energy washed through the area, causing him to shiver at the raw power. Inuyasha frowned. He was confused, pissed, and the slightest bit scared and that was not a good combination for him. He picked up his haori and headed back to the clearing where he could feel, even from where he was, that Sesshomaru hadn't moved.

"The hell is wrong with you, Sesshomaru?" he murmured to himself. The crazy bastard was practically _bleeding_ power.

He braced himself as he came into view. Sesshomaru was standing right where he'd left him and he whipped around to stare at him as soon as Inuyasha set foot into the clearing. He hesitated only for a moment before moving forward. The red had mostly receded from his eyes, but Inuyasha could still hear Sesshomaru growling softly.

He stopped a few feet away, his hand on Tessaiga. "What the hell's wrong with you?" he demanded.

Sesshomaru curled his lip to reveal a sharp fang. "None of your concern hanyou," he snarled.

"It is when you're kissin' me and I cant remember shit!" Inuyasha blurted out and immediately regretted it. Sesshomaru's snarling became loud at the reminder and red seeped back into his eyes. Inuyasha paused at the reaction. Sesshomaru was angry? He narrowed his eyes. Why would he be angry?

"You didn't want to kiss me?" and that was _not_ disappointment in his voice. He took the silence as an answer and jumped to his next question. "So why did you?"

All he got was a blank stare as an answer and that pissed him off to no bounds. He deserved a fucking explanation and he was going to get one! When he moved closer, Sesshomaru let out an intimidating warning growl. _Two can play at that game_, he thought, and growled low in his throat.

Sesshomaru blinked, surprised, before his eyes narrowed down to slits. Inuyasha kept moving closer while Sesshomaru took his turn at being a statue. Another pulse of youki came from Sesshomaru, and this time, something happened. Inuyasha felt it wash over him, completely engulfing him in his brother's energy, sinking into body, mixing with his own youki and coaxing out a response from it. They both shuddered as Inuyasha's youki rippled out.

A moment passed, and then another. Inuyasha felt the tension build till he thought his muscles would snap from the strain.

"What's with the power show?" he asked somewhat shakily, coughing when he heard how messed up it was. Sesshomaru took a moment to blink before snapping back to his glare.

"It is not a show."

And it was Inuyasha's turn to blink. He wasn't expecting a response, and huh, at least it wasn't just his own voice that was shaky. _Focus_! he berated himself. Sesshomaru's youki kept surging out in waves until it was an almost steady stream of youki. If Sesshomaru was telling the truth and this wasn't some weird intimidation shit then...what, he had too much pent-up youki? Inuyasha turned contemplative eyes on his brother. He remembered the few times he'd been a full demon, all that strength and rage buzzing about, eager to be let out. He swallowed. Those were not good memories.

"You need some kinda release then?"

* * *

He almost laughed aloud at the innocent question. He knew Inuyasha had a tendency towards obliviousness, but he hadn't realized how far that trait went. Nevertheless, he nodded at the hanyou. He certainly needed release, and at this point, any sort would do. His youki practically purred at the thought of Inuyasha naked and wanting beneath him.

The image took him by surprise, as well as the strength with which his self wished it to be. This was...unexpected. He was so taken aback that he didn't really notice Inuyasha nod like he was agreeing to something before bringing Tessaiga up and launching a Wind Scar.

He dodged purely from instinct before pushing his thoughts to the background. A fight was just what he needed now and threw himself into it. The pulses, no matter how frequent, don't release enough youki to bring him any relief. They really _are _for show, for warnings and intimidations, and trying to dispense of it that way would take days if not a full week. Too much youki had built up, however, and it had started leaking out.

Inuyasha nicked his thigh with Tessaiga before trying another Wind Scar. Sesshomaru swooped in and broke his nose before he was able to launch it. The cut on his thigh quickly healed itself and he moved for Inuyasha's throat as he cursed and tried to fix his nose. He leaped out of reach and Sesshomaru allowed him a few seconds to set his nose. He rushed in once he heard the 'crack.'

He didn't use his sword at all, finding a greater pleasure in just using claws. Sesshomaru had always been very limber, faster than even his father. He used it to his advantage now, dodging attacks and rushing in with his own before Inuyasha had a chance to recover. Even so, when Inuyasha finally collapsed, sweat and blood soaked into his clothes, it was out of exhaustion not injury.

He paused, towering over Inuyasha who was panting heavily, his eyes closed. It would be so easy to kill him now, he thought. But then, it would have been easy hours ago too, and easier still last night. He tells Inuyasha that it wouldn't be worth it to kill him now, weak as he is. It wouldn't be a challenge, or at all satisfying.

He knows it is a blatant lie but ignores the voice in his head that whispers so.

Inuyasha huffs out a laugh as he brings himself to his feet. "We've been fighting all day and you're just as messed up as I am," he taunts. "How is that easy?"

With a hint of surprise, Sesshomaru realizes that, yes, he is sweaty and bloodied, his clothes torn and disheveled. He glances at Inuyasha, catches his smirk and the knowing look in his eyes and turns tail, calmly walking away.

"Oi, wait!" and he stops against his will. His youki was more attached than he thought, he frowned. "You're gonna leave just like that?"

Sesshomaru doesn't outwardly react. Inside, he's remembering how Inuyasha had smelled; _right_, like family and Sesshomaru had been alone for a long time. He'd only recently realized when it had started to dissipate, that the empty, aching feeling in his chest had been loneliness. Although Rin was very effective in keeping that feeling at bay, his youki still yearned for family. Of which it now recognized Inuyasha, both as a brother and as a potential mate. How troublesome.

"Fine," Inuyasha spat out, bringing Sesshomaru from his thoughts. He started moving again, intent on finding Rin, when Inuyasha appeared in front of him, blocking his way. He was about to say something when the impertinent hanyou reached up and planted a kiss on his lips. It was a day of shocks he thought, as he stared at Inuyasha, stunned beyond words.

"Payback for before, bastard," he smirked. And...well. He couldn't let his insolent little brother think he could just get away with that, could he? His lips twitched upwards and he saw Inuyasha's eyes widen and glaze over before he bent down and showed him how you _really_ kiss someone.

Inuyasha gasped in surprise and Sesshomaru used it to his advantage, licking his way into his mouth. It took a few seconds before Inuyasha responded, one of his hands tangling in Sesshomaru's hair, the other sliding up his shoulders. It was rough, it was intense and it was _wet. _Saliva trickled down Inuyasha's chin and he moaned when Sesshomaru nipped at his tongue and lips. The sound was incredibly arousing and Sesshomaru kept kissing him until he ran out of breath.

"That's how you do it," he whispered as he pulled back. Inuyasha looked dazed, his face flushed and panting for breath. Sesshomaru swiped a thumb across his lips before pulling away completely; he really needed to find Rin now. It'd been two days and she'd been recovering when he left. He gave Inuyasha one last look before turning away He was already several meters away when Inuyasha snapped out of it.

"I owe you for that you bastard! And I'll damn well collect!"

Sesshomaru could hear the grin in his voice and his youki, exhausted to its normal state, purred in anticipation.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it guys! Thanks for staying with me even though I took so long to update! Please review and let me know what you think or if you have any questions :)**


End file.
